


You Got Me So I Don't Know What I'm Doin'

by kristiinthedark



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:11:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiinthedark/pseuds/kristiinthedark





	You Got Me So I Don't Know What I'm Doin'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current mood:** |   
accomplished  
---|---  
**Entry tags:** |   
[ds fic](http://kristiinthedark.livejournal.com/tag/ds+fic), [f/k](http://kristiinthedark.livejournal.com/tag/f/k), [fic](http://kristiinthedark.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [pantyverse](http://kristiinthedark.livejournal.com/tag/pantyverse)  
  
  
_**You Got Me So I Don't Know What I'm Doin'**_  
**Title:** You Got Me So I Don't Know What I'm Doin'  
**Fandom:** due South  
**Pairing:** F/K  
**Rating:** NC17

Fraser says it's not a fetish. That for it to be a fetish, he'd need it to be turned on at all, or whatever. He tells Ray that he gets turned on no matter _what_ Ray's wearing, except he says he gets "aroused." And, god knows, that's the truth. Tight jeans, loose jeans, t-shirts, sweatshirts, big huge winter parka - every day, whatever Ray's got on, he catches Fraser staring at him, doing that thing where he licks the corner of his mouth, and then Ray knows the next chance Fraser gets, he's gonna be pushed up against the wall, or the counter, or bent over the couch.

Alright, it's not a fetish. But that doesn't make Fraser's reaction to today's mail delivery any less intense. He gets the package unwrapped in about the same speed he uses to take his uniform off, and then he just _stops_ with this look on his face like it's Christmas come four months early. He pulls the black material out of the box all slow and careful and then he starts stroking it, and for christ's sake, _fondling_ it.

Finally, Ray can't stand it anymore and he reaches across the table and grabs the, wow, really short mini-skirt away from him. Ray ends up almost dropping it because his hands are starting to sweat, and the vinyl of the skirt is slippery in his grasp.

"Ray, would you-" Fraser's voice is hesitant, which is kinda funny, because Ray knows once he gets this skirt on, there's not going to be a single thing hesitant about Fraser.

"Yeah, okay." Ray agrees, even though the way Fraser's looking at him just _holding_ the skirt already has Ray so hard it almost hurts, to the point where he's got no idea how he's even going to get the damn thing on. Fraser, though, he's got a plan.

"Perhaps you could wear the, ah, other article of clothing with it?"

He's talking about the panties, and for a second, Ray doesn't see how that's gonna help, except for making Fraser crazier than he already is, but then he gets it. They'll help... push things down a bit. He nods and tells Fraser he's going in the bedroom, because no way can he put this stuff on with Fraser watching him. Ray doesn't think he'd actually let Ray finish before he'd attack, knowing Fraser.

Ray used to tell himself that the women's underwear thing they have going on is all about Fraser. That he only does it _for Fraser_. But, yeah, that's complete bullshit. Maybe it bothered Ray at first that not only is he in love with Fraser, but he gets off on _this_, too. He got over that pretty quick, though. Partly because, man, Fraser likes him in panties, and anything that turns his crank this much is good in Ray's book.

He's nervous when he puts the panties and skirt on, his hands fumbling with the zipper, and that makes him take longer than Fraser is apparently willing to wait, because Ray's still adjusting everything when Fraser walks into the bedroom.

For a moment, Ray can't move, feeling kinda foolish because he's still got his sweater on, but then it doesn't matter at all. Fraser's crossing the room, pulling the sweater off and shoving Ray onto the bed so fast, Ray's dizzy from it. And this part, with Fraser standing there between Ray's spread thighs, breathing hard and looking damn near _wild_, is what really does it for Ray, gets him going like nothing else. He loves that he can break Fraser like this.

Ray squirms so that he can get all the way on the bed, and that has the bonus of the skirt riding up a bit. Now Fraser can see the pink silk that's underneath the vinyl, and Fraser visibly shudders.

Fraser's mouth opens like he's going to say something, but he doesn't; he just takes his own clothes off, eyes never moving from Ray, and Ray can't help but tease him, arching up underneath his gaze. Then Fraser moans, jeans still halfway down his legs, and what the hell, Ray thinks, let's see how far Fraser can be pushed.

"Hey, Frase," he says, breathing hard. "How about we order some of those thigh-high stockings to go with this, huh? I can shave my legs, and-"

Fraser _growls_, and then he's crawling onto the bed and yanking his jeans off at the same time. "You're trying to drive me out of my mind," he gasps against Ray's stomach, before dropping down and, fuck, _smelling_ Ray through the silk and vinyl. Fraser's hands can't seem stop touching the material, and then he's _licking_ the vinyl, and Ray's about ten seconds away from coming. He tries to tell Fraser to slow down, but Fraser doesn't seem to even hear him.

Ray gathers up as much strength as he has and shoves Fraser off of him and onto his back.

"Ray, what-" Fraser says hoarsely. "Am I hurting you?"

"No," Ray manages to get out. "I just- I want to-" And then he straddles Fraser, skirt rucked up so there's just the panties between his cock and Fraser's. "Like this."

Fraser growls again as he grips Ray's hips hard and bucks up. Ray leans down to lick into Fraser's mouth, and, yeah, this is exactly what Ray wants: Fraser losing it under him, completely out of control. He starts thrusting against Fraser, over and over until Fraser comes hot and wet between them, and no way can Ray hold on after that. Soon he's shaking and moaning as his own orgasm rips through him, and then he collapses on top of Fraser, gasping for breath against his neck.

Fraser whispers Ray's name and he's still holding on tight to Ray, like he doesn't want to let go. Fraser's gonna leave bruises, but Ray doesn't care. It's what he wants.


End file.
